


unforgettable

by brattygguk, ninapop45



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bruises, Crossover, Dressing Room Sex, Hickeys, Hyungwon calls Jin angel and it's fucking cute shut up, Inspired by sumth else, M/M, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Chae Hyungwon, anyway dont expect much. its just porn, kind of, kinda a little angst with Seokjin's post sex mood but not much, they're barely there though - Freeform, we love an mx/bts crossover :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brattygguk/pseuds/brattygguk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninapop45/pseuds/ninapop45
Summary: Seokjin bumps into a very familiar Monsta X member backstage.





	unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this hyungwon and this jin:  
> h: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/338473728242119363/  
> j: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/858358010211541763/
> 
> also loosely based off of the song #icanteven by the neighborhood.
> 
> (peep the 1738 word count again bitches)

i don’t plan on making this more than a “one time hookup” fic

Seokjin was always tired after shows. Especially when they would play the songs that  _ absolutely _ required choreography. Although he’d gotten used to the exhaustion that came with being an idol, and rarely complained anymore. 

It was the last show in this city tonight, and he’d exerted more than enough energy for the crowd. He’d heard their cheers. It was what kept him going. 

He’d also heard there was another boy group watching them tonight. But.. he didn’t hear there were…  _ two  _ groups. 

So the realization he’d come to after knocking into Chae Hyungwon was that the staff just didn’t tell them that another very famous boy group’s member was also here. 

Another very famous boy group’s  _ hottest  _ member, face red and sweat at his hairline. With Seokjin in his lap after bumping into him trying to get backstage. 

“Oh, my apologies,” The idol beneath Seokjin tried his best to get up and the purple-haired man let him, eyes widening a bit at how he had to look up slightly to keep eye contact. 

“It’s uh, fine, why are you back here?” Seokjin took his mic off its perch and held it at his side, biting his lip and looking around to see that no staff were in the hall. 

“I was invited back here by you guys, actually. The rest of my members are not here.” Hyungwon scratched the back of his head, looking more comfortable in a white button up. Seokjin glanced down at the sleek black pants he was wearing, swallowing lightly and looking back up at Hyungwon.

“Oh.” 

“You look tired, Jin, you okay?” The taller tilted his head, grabbing on to Jin’s shoulders and looking him in the eyes. “Just show exhaustion?” 

Seokjin nodded quickly, clearing his throat. He felt small here, which was kind of crazy, considering his build. He brushed the thought away.

“I get that. Let’s go to where everyone else is, yeah?” The blonde smiled.

Seokjin nodded, Hyungwon’s arm around his shoulders, leading him around the corner and down another hallway towards a door that said “BTS”. 

They passed it. 

“Isn’t everyone in there?” Seokjin looked up at Hyungwon who now had a scowl on his face, his grip on the shorter’s shoulder tightening. 

“Patience, Jin.” 

Hyungwon led him into one of the changing rooms, looking back and forth before closing and locking the door behind him and looking down at Jin. He sat down in the chair in front of the mirror and patted his lap. 

“You sure you can’t give one more show?” He raised a brow and watched as Jin kept his eyes glued to the ground. 

“Possibly..” The shorter stepped towards the blonde and straddled his thighs, his arms over his shoulders and eyes locked in contact.

“I didn’t come backstage for this but…” Hyungwon trailed a finger down the shorter’s chest and sighed. “I’m not complaining.” 

“What do you want?” 

Hyungwon swiped a tongue over his lips and sat back a little, glancing over the purple haired man’s body. His hands wandered, and he thumbed at the waistband of Seokjin’s black jeans, meeting his eyes once more. 

“I want you to get on your knees,” 

Seokjin held back a whine at that, biting his lip. He slid between the taller’s legs, kneeling on the floor, and tilted his head, looking up at Hyungwon. 

Seokjin dragged his hands across the sleek black pants that covered the taller’s thighs, earning a low hum. 

“You really are handsome,” Hyungwon said, grabbing the shorter’s chin. Seokjin jutted it up, eyes clouded. “I bet you’d look prettier with your lips around my cock,” 

Seokjin swallowed inaudibly. 

“Is that what you want?” Seokjin mumbled. Hyungwon raised a brow.

“Why don’t you see if you can do it, first,” 

Seokjin undid Hyungwon’s buttons and zipper with shaky hands, grazing his fingers over the fabric of his underwear beneath. 

“You’re slow.” Hyungwon crossed his arms. 

“Do you want your dick sucked or not?” Seokjin snapped back.

“You keep up that mouth I won’t even  _ touch  _ this,” The taller reached a boot out to press against the bulge in Seokjin’s jeans, the shorter stopping himself from bucking up. “See? You want this. Hurry the fuck up.” 

“Fuck,” The shorter whispered, pulling the blonde’s dick out of it’s confinement. Hyungwon kept the toe of his shoe where Seokjin could grind up against it, now tangling a hand in the lavender strands of the shorter.

“Come on,” Hyungwon said. Seokjin looked up at him. “I remember that scandal about you and Joon. You can manage this if you can manage him.” 

Seokjin stopped, stumbling over his words in an effort to form a coherent reply. 

“Shh, I won’t tell anyone, doll, just suck it like you mean it.” The blonde smirked down at the boy between his legs. After Seokjin didn’t move for a moment, he pressed his foot harder into the shorter’s crotch, getting a whine in return. “Come  _ on,  _ Seokjin.” 

Trembling hands grabbed the taller’s base, a stripe drawn with tongue up towards the tip. Hyungwon tilted his head back, pushing Seokjin’s own head down further. 

“Go ahead and get yourself off if you really want, Jin,  _ fuck _ , that’s good—“ The blonde cut himself off with his own moan, tugging harder at the strands and in turn being swallowed halfway down his cock, Seokjin working slowly. 

Hyungwon whispered profanities, holding onto the side of the chair he sat in to try and brace himself. Seokjin took his time to go far enough down the taller’s dick, until his tip was hitting the back of his throat, and he relaxed, holding onto the sleek pants Hyungwon was wearing. 

“ _ Fuck  _ you’re so pretty,” Hyungwon muttered. Seokjin felt his dick twitch at the praise and popped completely off, sticking his tongue flat against his tip and looking up at him. 

“Come up here.” 

Seokjin breathes heavily, cock throbbing in his jeans, and moved up to sit again on Hyungwon’s lap. He whined gently, grinding against the taller’s exposed member. 

“Where do you want it, angel?” Hyungwon dragged his palm across his the purple haired idol’s clothed erection, the bulge obvious. 

“Any.. anywhere..” Seokjin rubbed his face against Hyungwon’s nape, and the taller mouthed at the other’s, biting lightly over his jugular. Seokjin kept grinding.

“How about.. you take those jeans down for me, and get against the wall?” 

Seokjin complied, making a show out of it. The silk blue button up he wore had ridden up on him, and he pulled it down a little, looking back at Hyungwon who just watched as he placed himself against the wall, ass pointed towards the blonde. Hyungwon stood, staring at the Versace briefs. 

“You’re expensive, aren’t you? Wearing designer brands on stage,” The blonde smiled, a thumb disappearing beneath the fabric. He placed another finger in front of Seokjin’s mouth and he let the shorter suck for a moment. 

Seokjin shivered. “It’s all we buy, you know, with..” He felt a finger prod at his hole and he paused, catching his breath. “...with how much  _ money  _ we earn-“ He moaned, Hyungwon working his finger in circles.

“Mmhm,” He curled his finger and Seokjin keened. “I wonder what the rest of your members would think, seeing you flustered and hard like this,” 

“ _ Please  _ just hurry the  _ fuck  _ up Hyungwon,” Seokjin half whined, half demanded, but he could barely finish the sentence before the taller inserted another finger, his words lost as he scrambled deperately against the wall. 

“You’re so pretty, Jin,” Hyungwon pulled his fingers away and took down the older’s underwear, pressing his tip against his hole, Seokjin whimpering.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” 

The taller pressed in to the hilt and stopped, exhaling slowly, rubbing circles on the older’s waist. It was almost  _ too  _ sweet for a one-fuck.

It was only moments before Hyungwon had Seokjin pushed up against the wall, his dick pressed against the cold tile. It sent shivers up from his groin and he rested his forehead on the wall, reaching back to find the younger’s hand. 

After not being able to find what he was looking for, he quivered, going into a panic for a moment, but a hand connected with his and he was able to focus on the situation. 

Hyungwon started to pull from Seokjin, but pushed harshly back, holding the older’s hand so tight their knuckles were whitening. 

“God, you know how long I’ve looked at you, Jin? How long I’ve wanted to break you like this?” The younger thrust up particularly hard and brushed against a bundle of nerves, Seokjin going slack in his arms for a second. 

Seokjin trembled against the wall and groaned, his sweet spot bruised over and over now, his cock leaking precum in copious amounts. 

“Oh fuck, fuck fuck  _ fuck, _ ” Seokjin jutted his ass back in time with the younger’s thrusts and let out a cry, tumbling towards climax in a hurry, and Hyungwon let go of his hand to jerk the older’s dick, pulling gently away from the wall but pushing equally hard back into it in an effort to multitask. “Hyungwon, oh  _ God, _ ”

Seokjin shook, euphoria crashing into him. He cried out, his head hitting with the wall again, and Hyungwon was not far behind, his thrusts now jerky and lazy, his breathing hard. 

“Seokjin, Jin,  _ fuck, _ ” He sucked another purple mark into Seokjin ‘s back and let himself go. 

There was always something there, post-sex, that made Seokjin fuzzy. And maybe it was the fact Hyungwon was threatening to leave him with his stare. Those eyes were beautiful, yes, and Seokjin wished he had them, but  _ God _ were they dangerous. Emotionless but so filled with hatred and desperation equally. 

“Can you walk me back to the others?” Seokjin mumbled, looking down at his knees. The blue button up he was wearing was fixed now, and the only mark of something foul on him was the bites and hickeys in constellation mazes along his collar and back. 

“Yeah, sure,” He smiled gently.

Hyungwon held the older’s arm as they made their way back, the rest of the members completely ignoring Seokjin as they fawned over the younger when walking in to the room. 

Maybe it was better that way, Seokjin thinks, because not all the attention is on him. No one would suspect anything. 

Maybe it was better they never spoke about this again. 

-

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
